


Chair

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: He knew this was coming.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Tsunade
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Chair

Guy eyed the wheelchair with contempt. “I’m not going to use that.”

He had recognized the sound almost immediately before it had even been pushed into his room. A ring of rubber peeling and un-peeling itself across the ground. But nothing could have braced him for the mental blow he would suffer at the sight of that thing. It was bulky and blue and ugly, a furniture piece on wheels, large wheels that rocked a creaking frame.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t asking.”

Kakashi awkwardly shifted in place from where he sat on Guy’s bed, and Guy grabbed him by the shirt. Caught between a rock and a hot place and denied the chance to abscond, Kakashi simply stilled and wrapped an arm around his rival compliantly. Guy settled against him. Guy had asked him to be here today, but now it felt like it had been a trap.

“I hate that thing,” Guy added, not looking Tsunade in the eyes. He practically hid behind Kakashi.

“You’ll _really_ hate how much pain you’ll be in if you try to walk,” Tsunade answered.

“Then give me a cane, or a crutch, a rolling walker. Something besides that. Something I can have complete control over. I want something no one else can do for me!” he mumbled.

“Would you rather be carried around whenever you pass out and fall in one of those?” Tsunade said in a clipped voice. She hadn’t held her tongue when telling Lee to accept his reality, and she wasn’t planning on doing so with Guy, either. Whether he pushed through and made some miracle happen or not, at the moment, facts were facts. “I took a look at your body, Guy. You can’t stay standing for long periods of time, let alone walk.”

“I don’t want Lee and Tenten to see me in that.”

Tsunade smiled in a forbearing sort of way that made him want to grind his teeth. “You want them to see you crumpled up on the ground?”

Guy looked to Kakashi pleadingly and Tsunade shot a look at Kakashi, too, as if both expected Kakashi to pick a side and back them up.

_“You’re the future hokage,”_ Guy seemed to say silently. _“If you wanted to, you could stop this for me.”_

_“You’re his partner,”_ Tsunade seemed to argue without a single word. _“Unless you want another early grave to clean, you’ll do what you have to do.”_

It was a fool’s errand. They all knew which side Kakashi would lean towards.

Maybe Guy had just wanted to test him or air his grievances. Maybe Guy just wanted a target to focus his anger on about this situation –because he respected Tsunade too much to aim it at her, and he was never the self-loathing type. Maybe that was why he hadn’t wanted Kakashi to leave, even for a talk as compromising as this.

Either way, Kakashi gave his answer, and Guy glared and sneered and sighed, but dropped the argument.

He pushed Kakashi away and slowly lowered himself into the hospital wheelchair. It was more uncomfortable than the bed had been. High backrest, padded armrests, bulky footrests, heavy wheels, large front casters.

Kakashi stood next to him and squeezed his shoulder. It hurt slightly, but Guy appreciated that he’d reached for that and not the handles or the chair itself. “How is it?”

Guy gripped the push rims, rolling forward, then back experimentally, testing the distance he pushed himself. It would be like relearning how to walk. The metal was cold and lifeless in his hands. “I’ll make it work.”


End file.
